


Prince Loki

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Good Loki, Innuendo, M/M, Prince Loki, Swearing, Tony Being Tony, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki is a Prince of Sweden instead of Asgard and bumps into Tony in New York.</p><p>Just wanted to try something a little bit different with this two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Loki

Every now and again out of sheer boredom, Tony would forsake his fancy ass coffee maker and slip out of the tower to get a latte from the coffee shop a few blocks over.

It was on his way back from one such trip that he was quite literally bumped into by a tall, skinny, dark haired man, holding a map. His latte went flying, as did the man with the map.

“Shit!” They both exclaimed at once as Tony darted forward to help him back up.

Rescuing the map, his latte being a lost cause, Tony met the man's eyes and was momentarily stunned by how beautiful and green they were. “You okay?” He managed at last.

Adjusting the rucksack he had slung over his shoulder, the man smiled and Tony was struck by how perfect that smile was. “Yes, thank-you. I am terribly sorry. I almost flattened you.” He replied in an accent Tony couldn't place. It sounded like it might be Scandinavian, but he couldn't pin-point the country. He was speaking very polished English with it, which distorted it slightly.

“I actually think it was the other way round, but anyway...” Tony smiled. “Are you lost?”

“I fear I might be.” The man took the map back from Tony and glared at it in frustration. “Do you happen to know which direction the Swedish Embassy is in?”

Tony looked around for a moment, then moved closer to the man so that they could both look at the map together. “You're here.” Tony pointed to a spot on the map that showed the street they were on. “You need to be here.” He pointed to another spot on the map. “It's not far. About ten minutes walk. You're Swedish then?”

“Yes.” The man smiled again. “I apologise. I haven't introduced myself. My name is...” He paused for a moment as if reconsidering. “Loki.”

Tony chuckled. “If you're going to give someone a fake name. It's better to go with something more common. You know, like Tom or Robert. Something that won't prompt follow up questions like, that's unusual, what's it mean?”

The man looked at him curiously. “What makes you think I gave you a fake name?”

“The way you paused to think about it.” Tony grinned. “No one has to think about what their name is. For example. My name is Tony. See, no thought went into that at all.”

The man chuckled. “My name really is Loki. I paused because I considered giving you a fake name and then changed my mind.”

Tony frowned a little bit. “Why did you consider telling me a fake name?”

“Well.” Loki began. “I already told you I was looking for the Swedish embassy and then I tell you my name is Loki.” He paused again waiting to see if Tony was going to connect the dots.

Tony thought for a moment and Loki could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he stepped back. “Get the fuck out!” He exclaimed. “You're not trying to tell me you're _Prince_ Loki?”

Loki grinned at him and it was a sly, mischievous grin. “I told you no such thing. I merely gave you the tools with which to jump to your own conclusions.”

“Holy crap, I just got mowed down by royalty. Wait until the press hears about this.” Tony cackled.

Loki's eyes went wide and his hand shot out, clamping over Tony's mouth. “No.” He breathed in Tony's ear. “Please. Don't. I'm in enough trouble with my father for being AWOL in this country without it being all over the papers.”

Tony pulled Loki's hand away from his mouth gently. “Hey, don't panic. I was only joking. Trust me. I hate the press more that you can imagine. I'm kinda well known myself. At least around these parts.” He turned, still holding Loki's hand so that he could lead him around behind him. “See that tower over there?” He gestured to Stark Tower where it could be seen quite clearly on the New York skyline despite being a few blocks over. “I own that.”

Loki looked at the tower, then back at Tony, then back at the tower before turning wide eyes to Tony. “Fuck off!” He exclaimed. “You're telling me you're Tony 'I am Iron Man' Stark?”

“Now who's jumping to his own conclusions?” Tony laughed. “Come on, I'll show you where the embassy is, if you like? Make sure you don't mow down any more innocent citizens.”

Loki snorted a laugh. “How do I know you're not really an axe murderer pretending to be a superhero?”

Tony gave him his best evil grin. “I promise not to murder you. Cross my heart.” He sketched a cross with his finger over his chest. Drawing Loki's eyes to where his arc-reactor was hidden by his leather jacket.

“Very well then. I accept your kind offer.” He grinned a wicked grin of his own. “Especially since I am descended from Vikings and therefore my chopper is decidedly more fearsome than yours.” He winked at Tony. “Lead on.” He gestured in the direction they were to head with a very regal sweep of his arm.

Tony burst out laughing. When he managed to rein in the giggles he looked at Loki. “You're not what I would expect a prince to be like.”

Loki sniggered. “Lets just say I'm not very good at being a prince.”

Per Tony's earlier estimate, it did only take them about ten minutes to get to the embassy. Along the way Tony pointed out an assortment of New York landmarks. Like the best place to get pizza and his favourite bar. You know, all the good stuff they leave out of the tourist guides.

As they approached the entrance Loki dug around in the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out his passport before nodding and stuffing it back in. “I should warn you. They are not expecting me.”

Tony grinned. “Why am I not surprised.”

They entered the building and approached the reception desk.

“Good Afternoon, sirs.” The receptionist greeted them. “How may I assist you?”

Loki smiled. “I was wondering if I might avail myself of your services to contact my father in Sweden. I believe you have the facilities to, video chat?”

The receptionist, almost but not quite frowned at him. This was not a service they provided to people who just walked in off the street. Even if they were Swedish. “I'm sorry sir, I don't think that is something we can assist with. I can give you directions to the nearest internet cafe.”

Loki smiled politely and withdrew his passport from his pocket sliding it across the counter towards her. Out of habit the receptionist picked it up and flipped to the appropriate page. She looked at it for just a little bit longer than was really necessary to read all the information on it. Then she looked up at Loki. Her jaw dropped and she turned bright red. “Would you excuse me for a moment.” She blurted and bolted from the room, still holding tightly to Loki's passport.

As soon as she was gone, Loki burst out laughing, as did Tony. “You fiend.” Tony hissed nudging Loki's arm.

“I told you I wasn't a very good prince.” Loki whispered.

They only had to wait a few moments before a man burst into the room and quickly approached them, the receptionist scurrying behind him. “Your majesty.” He ground to a halt a few steps back from Loki and bowed slightly. “Please accept our apologies for keeping you waiting. We can of course accommodate your request.” He gestured to a staircase on the left. “If you would both care to follow me, I will show you to a suitable suite.”

Loki smiled politely. “My thanks. I apologise for not letting you know of my arrival. It was, rather unexpected.”

As he turned to follow him up the stairs the receptionist touched his arm briefly. When he turned to look at her she was still blushing profusely but was holding out his passport. “My apologies, sir.”

Loki grinned taking his passport from her with a wink. “Think nothing of it.”

Tony suppressed a snort of amusement as the receptionist turned positively beetroot as she gaped in awe at Loki.

At the top of the stairs Loki and Tony were shown into a grand looking suite of rooms and Tony was a little bit in awe of how posh it all was, he had never gone in for posh himself, his interior décor tastes were more towards functional rather than fancy.

The embassy guy showed them around before pointing out the sleek computer in a side room that looked like a very old fashioned office. “Would you like us to put the call through for you, sir?” He asked Loki.

“No, that's quite alright.” Loki smiled at him. “Could you perhaps obtain a cup of coffee for my friend though? I accidentally spilled his last one.”

“I will have refreshments brought up at once, sir. Is there anything else I can get you just now?” He enquired.

“No, thank-you. That will be all.” Loki nodded. The embassy guy bowed again and left.

Loki dropped his rucksack and slipped off his jacket, hanging it on a hook beside the door before he wandered over to the sofa and flopped down on it, putting his booted feet up on the table. Tony took a beat to admire the length of his legs as he proceeded to sprawl out in a very un-princely manner. “I thought you had a call to make?” He slipped off his own jacket and hung it beside Loki's.

Loki nodded. “I will. After the refreshments have been delivered. I don't want the embassy staff gossiping about me being shredded by the king. Bad enough you'll hear it, at least I can hope you don't speak Swedish.”

“I don't.” Tony smiled at him and flopped down in the armchair that sat side-on to the sofa. “I can leave if you'd prefer?”

“I would not.” Loki suddenly bolted upright into a far more genteel sitting position, just before there was a knock at the door. “Enter.” He announced and Tony smiled. There was a prince in there somewhere he thought to himself.

The door opened and a young man entered with a tray holding two china mugs of coffee with a milk jug, sugar bowl and tea spoons, in his other hand he held two side plates with napkins. He was followed by a woman with two more trays, one of sandwiches and one of cookies. Without speaking they placed the items on the coffee table in front of Loki before stepping back, bowing and then waiting.

“That will be all.” Loki informed them with a nod and they scurried from the room. As the door clicked shut he huffed out a breath and slid down once more on the sofa. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. “Well.” He said at last rising from the sofa. “You might as well get stuck in. This might take a while.” He dropped three sugar cubes into one of the mugs of coffee, gave it a quick stir and then picked it up. “Please excuse me.” He asked Tony. “Both for my absence and any yelling you heard during it.” He shot Tony one last wry smile and then went into the office, pushing the door shut behind himself.

Tony grabbed up the other mug of coffee, after fixing it to his liking and stuffed one of the small sandwiches into his mouth, followed by another. He then got up and prowled around the suite. He couldn't find a TV in the room he was in, but he did find one in the bedroom and after a quick search he located the remote. Pushing the bedroom door closed to block out the sound, he crawled up onto the bed and clicked on the TV.

About five minutes later he sneaked back into the other room and filched the plate of cookies, he could hear Loki arguing rapidly in Swedish with an older sounding man who was obviously his father. The tone was one that was all too familiar to Tony, even if the words weren't. He spared a moments sympathy for Loki and then carried the plate across into the bedroom where he settled himself back on the bed to watch TV as he munched.

By the time Loki found him in the bedroom some twenty minutes later, Tony had shovelled down all but one of the cookies on the plate and was watching the Maury show, placing bets with Jarvis, over his phone as to whether or not the guy on stage was the daddy.

As the results were read out Tony cheered. “Suck it, Jarv.” He yelled at his phone. “That's a week of you covering for me with Pepper.” He glanced up when he heard Loki laugh. “Shit. Sorry.” He mumbled grabbing up the remote and his phone and clicking them both off before tossing them to the side.

Loki crossed to sit on the end of the bed. “Jarvis?” He queried. “Were you just betting with your AI to get him to lie for you?”

Tony had the decency to look sheepish. “If you know about Jarvis, then you know enough to know Pepper runs my company. I'm very bad at being a CEO, but she is amazing.” He grinned. “She also drives me nuts with board meetings though.”

Loki smirked at him. “I guess we're both bad boys then.” He raised an eyebrow at Tony.

“Speaking of.” Tony commented. “How did it go with dear old dad?”

Loki sighed. “He has cut me off. Again. Until I return home and start behaving like a prince.” He rolled his eyes. “You'd think he would have figured out after the first four times that he isn't going to win with that tactic. I'm 35 for fuck's sake and third in line, fourth once my sister has her baby. It's not like they actually need me around.”

Tony nodded. “You have a system, don't you?”

“Of course. Why do you think I came here to call him. I have already spoken to Karl. That was our host, by the way and I will be staying here for the foreseeable future. After all, they are hardly going to charge their own prince rent and my father would never risk anyone outside the family finding out my travels are unauthorised by having me thrown out.” Loki smirked.

“What about money?” Tony asked.

"Well now. I am the beloved...” He placed his hand over his heart dramatically. “Baby brother of the heiress to the throne.” He stuck the pointy tip of his tongue out at Tony before bursting out laughing. “Big sis will see me right.”

“You know, I think I like you.” Tony chuckled holding up the plate with the one cookie left on it. “Cookie?”

“Yes it is.” Loki nodded looking down at the plate. “It might as well go to join the others though.” He picked it up and when Tony open his mouth to ask what he meant, Loki shoved the cookie into Tony's mouth.

Tony's eyes widened in surprised and then he had to clamp his hand over his mouth as he started to laugh. Trying to hold in the cookie. “Spit or swallow.” Loki stated and Tony lost it, rolling off the bed and darting into the en-suite bathroom to spit out the cookie pieces.

“Bastard.” He yelled back through to Loki who was doubled over on the bed giggling hysterically. Summoning as much dignity as he could manage Tony returned to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to the bathroom to lean against the door frame arms folded. “When you're quite finished.” He pouted trying to pretend he was annoyed with Loki.

Loki suppressed his giggling and dragged himself into a sitting position on the bed. “Sorry.” He stated before mumbling. “Not sorry.” Under his breath.

“I heard that.” Tony huffed crossing back to the bed and sitting down again. “You want to get out of here? I could show you my tower?”

Loki looked like he was about to start giggling again. “I'll bet you say that to all the boys.”

Tony leaned towards him. “Only the incredibly sexy princes.” He whispered his mouth just inches from Loki's.

Loki did giggle that time. “Oh honey. You should see me in a crown.” He winked at Tony again. “Let us go then and see your mighty tower.”

Tony snorted a laugh and picked up his phone from the bed where it had been lying beside the TV remote. “Jarv, get me Happy.” He spoke into the phone.

“Yello.” Happy answered on the second ring.

“Happy, baby. You wanna pick me up?” Tony practically sang into the phone.

Happy sighed. “Where from this time?”

“The Swedish embassy, bring the limo.” Tony replied.

“I don't know which of those things is stranger.” Happy informed him. “The Swedish Embassy or the limo request.”

Tony chuckled. “I'm bringing home a prince, Hapster. I need the limo for that.”

“I thought Thor was in London just now.” Happy asked.

“Thor is in London, Happy Hap.” Tony stated. “I'm talking about a Swedish Prince.”

“Prince Loki?” Happy queried.

“How did you guess?” Tony shot back.

“Well according to Thor, he's as crazy as his namesake in Asgard, so it was bound to be him rather than the older one.” Happy replied.

Tony snorted a laugh. “He can hear you, you know.”

“Oh gods.” Happy sighed and the line went dead.

Tony laughed. “He'll be here in a few.” He stuck the phone into the pocket of his jeans as he stood, stretching out his muscles and noticing Loki eyeing his waist where his t-shirt rode up as he stretched his arms above his head. “So, you've met Thor?” He asked shaking himself out and pulling down the hem of his tee.

“Yes.” Loki replied. “I met him a few years ago in London. I studied astrophysics there and became friends with Dr Foster. He said at the time I reminded him of his brother. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.” He frowned. “Have you met him? The brother I mean.”

“Me? No.” Tony shook his head. “Loki, of Asgard, is in jail for trying to destroy a planet, no wait, a realm. Jot, Yacht...”

“Jotunheim.” Loki smirked at him pronouncing the name correctly.

“That's easy for you to say.” Tony chuckled.

“Indeed.” Loki stood from the bed and stretched also. Not missing the way Tony eyed him in return. He left the bedroom and Tony followed. Tony lifted Loki's jacket from the hook and handed it to him before lifting down his own. As he slipped it on, Loki remembered the passport in his pocket and pulled it out, tossing it across to the sofa. They then exited the suite and trotted down the stairs.

Loki was chatting with the receptionist, who was still apologising while giving him a key so he could get back in whenever he needed to when Tony's phone buzzed signalling Happy had arrived. He glanced outside to see the sleek black limo glide to a stop in front of the door.

“That's our ride.” He called back over his shoulder before pulling open the door. He stepped to the side and held it open as Loki jogged over to him and out the door.

“Why thank-you kind sir.” He smiled at Tony who followed out behind him before darting in front of him to open the limo door and hold it for him as well.

Loki slid into the limo and Tony clambered in behind him. Chuckling when he sat down and noticed the partition was closed. Happy wouldn't be talking to him he knew. He pushed the button for the intercom. “Take us home, babe.”

There was no reply but the limo pulled away from the curb and eased into traffic.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Someone's in the dog house.”

Tony laughed. “Honey, my whole tower is just one big dog house. Trust me.”

Loki sniggered and punched him lightly on the arm. “You're incorrigible.”

“You have no idea.” Tony shrugged amusement dancing in his eyes.

 

The journey to Stark Tower took less that ten minutes. When they arrived Tony showed Loki to his private elevator and they took it up to the penthouse.

“Cancel my four o'clock.” Tony told Jarvis when they stepped out of the elevator.

“Miss Potts will not be pleased, sir.” Jarvis replied.

Tony chuckled. “Nothing new there then.”

“What would you like me to tell her, sir?” Jarvis asked.

“Tell her Swedish Prince trumps board meeting any day.” Tony glanced at Loki who frowned.

“I'd rather people didn't find out I was here.” He sighed.

“Don't worry about it.” Tony reassured him. “Pepper has been keeping my secrets for decades. She won't tell anyone. Neither will Happy for that matter.” He headed off toward his kitchen, Loki following behind.

Once they had coffee, Tony showed Loki out onto his balcony where they could admire the view across the rooftops of the city.

“It's beautiful.” Loki smiled turning to Tony who was staring at him.

“Yes it is.” Tony agreed, not once looking away from Loki who started to blush.

“I suppose you're wondering what my father was yelling at me for?” Loki asked, changing the subject abruptly and looking away from Tony.

“Ha.” Tony grinned. “You're talking to a guy who was an expert at being a disappointment to his father.”

“Really?” Loki turned back to look at him.

“Oh yeah.” Tony grinned. “What's your failure though?”

Loki smiled sadly. “I want to travel. To see the world the way regular people do. I want the freedom that regular people have.” He sighed. “Of course, it also doesn't help that I'm gay. I mean, that's really not on for a prince is it? Even one that isn't needed.” He met Tony's eyes and Tony saw the sadness in them.

He reached out his hand and placed it over Loki's where it rested on the balcony railing, stepping just a little bit closer.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Loki asked quietly.

“Anything.” Tony answered just as quietly, stepping just a little bit closer still.

“Are you...” Loki trailed off. “I mean, I know there are all those stories in the paper about you, but maybe they're just stories, you know. I mean, I...” He stopped talking and just stared into Tony's dark brown eyes.

“Am I gay?” Tony asked. “No.”

Loki looked away, pulling his hand out from under Tony's.

“Hey.” Tony reached out and touched his fingers to Loki's chin, turning him back around to face him. “Don't look so sad, you didn't let me finish. I'm Bi.”

Loki looked at him in surprise and Tony closed the last few inches between them, just as his lips were about to connect with Loki's he heard the very pissed off voice of Pepper yelling his name. Loki jerked back from him and Tony sighed. So close. “A little warning would have been nice, Jarv.” He muttered glancing towards the glass doors where he saw Pepper standing on the other side arms folded over her chest glaring at them. He crossed to the door and went back inside. Loki following behind.

“Jarvis tells me you're skipping the board meeting to entertain a Swedish Prince and I find you making out on the balcony. What the hell Tony?” Pepper demanded.

“To be fair, we were not, making out.” He glanced to Loki. “Ten seconds later, maybe.” He added quietly.

“So the whole thing about the Prince was just bullshit?” Pepper asked.

Tony pointed to Loki. “Pepper, I'd like you to meet Prince Loki of Sweden.”

“And I'd like you to bite me, Tony.” Pepper snapped.

“Pep, darling. I'm not joking. He really is Prince Loki.” Tony insisted.

Pepper glared between the two of them, her eyes narrowing. “Prove it.”

Tony looked at Loki, who looked in the direction of the kitchen where he had left his jacket. “I can't.” He shrugged. “I left my passport in the embassy, remember?”

“Jarv, redeem yourself before I'm tempted to give you a digital lobotomy.” Tony spoke to his AI.

A large display glowed to life on the nearest wall and a series of photos and videos of Loki flashed up on it. “The man in this penthouse matches all recent recorded instances of Prince Loki of Sweden. Including facial and voice recognition.” Jarvis informed them.

“Oh, look.” Tony grinned pointing at one of the pictures. “There's you in a crown. Very hot.”

Loki laughed. “That was for my sisters wedding two years ago. Wait a minute.” He stepped towards the monitor and pointed at one of the pictures. “That isn't me. I've never had my hair that long.”

Tony stepped forwards also and touched the picture which moved to the top of the display. He then slid two fingers across the image, stretching it out until it filled the monitor. “Jarv?”

“My apologies, sirs. That is a SHIELD image of Prince Loki of Asgard. It appears to have gotten muddled up in my search results.” Jarvis replied.

Tony stared at the image, then turned and looked at Loki. “Thor was right. You do look like his brother. Apart from the hair. Yours is shorter and not as dark.”

“Thor told me his brother was taller too.” Loki was staring in surprise at the image. He couldn't get over the resemblance.

“He's got better cheekbones.” Pepper piped up and they both turned to look at her.

Tony glanced back at the picture. “You're not wrong.”

Loki frowned at him.

“Bigger muscles too.” Tony smirked.

“How can you possibly know that?” Loki huffed. “It could just be his armour.”

“Skinnier too.” Pepper grinned at him and Tony nodded.

“Oh well then.” Loki crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe I should just leave you two alone with the picture.” He pouted.

Tony stepped towards him, a mischievous smile sneaking onto his face. “You have a sexier pout.”

“Fuck you.” Loki shot back and Tony laughed.

“Yes please.” He grinned whipping off his t-shirt.

“Oh gods.” Pepper threw up her hands in despair and turned away heading for the elevator.

Tony and Loki didn't notice her leave. Tony took the final step towards Loki and slid his arms around his middle, tilting his head up to kiss him properly as he pulled him in close.


End file.
